Tráiler Guerras Vexacon
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo un leve avance del que será uno de mis próximos fics, mismo que comenzara una vez que termine dos obras que tengo en proceso, comenzando con las biografías de los personajes, dentro de poco subiré el Tráiler...espero
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí les traigo las biografías de los personajes que aparecerán en mi siguiente fic, el cual será de Steven Universe, titulado "Guerras Vexacon", espero que estas breves biografías les ayuden a poder crear a sus personajes y a elegir el bando al que quieren pertenecer.**_

 **NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO DATOS DE OC AUN, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, EVITENSE DEJARLOS ANTES DE QUE LOS PIDA, ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gemas de Cristal**

 **Steven**

El pequeño y adorable miembro de las Gemas, quien pese a estar sumamente feliz por la idea de que Peridot y Lapis ahora están en la Tierra, hace todo lo posible para que se integren más al equipo, sobretodo Lapis, quien aún se rehúsa un poco a ser una Crystal Gems, Steven se emociona mucho más cuando Connie es aceptada a acompañarlos a las misiones apoyada por Perla, quien dice que ya está lista para ello, incluso trata de ayudar al nuevo integrante del equipo a aceptar su amistad, se sorprende mucho cuando descubre que su madre fue inspirada por otro ser compasivo para defender la vida de otros mundos, pero eso no evita que deje de anhelar llegar a ser como ella, es el primero en aceptar a Dinobot como parte del equipo y trata de hacer que se integre más al grupo.

 **Garnet**

La líder de las Crystal Gems, fusión de las Gemas Rubí y Zafiro, una líder sabia e inteligente, aunque en ocasiones reconoce que tiene que aprender a dar oportunidades a quienes parecieran no merecerlas, hecho que Steven le enseña a hacer, es por ello que pese a la enemistad que ambas razas sostienen, Garnet decide darle una oportunidad a Dinobot para formar parte del grupo como uno más, poco a poco, el feroz guerrero comienza a ganarse el respeto de Garnet y viceversa, llegando a formar el mejor equipo del grupo.

 **Perla**

La siempre leal Perla, ella hará todo lo posible por proteger el planeta que Rose amo de la amenaza de los Vexacon, guarda un profundo odio hacia esa raza, pues ellos destruyeron muchas cosas que ella amaba en el pasado, antes de conocer a Rose, es por ello que se lleva sumamente mal con Dinobot por su pasado con los Vexacons y no confía nada en él, se muestra muy celosa cuando Garnet pide la asistencia de Dinobot para algunas misiones, sigue fielmente las enseñanzas de Rose, mismas que aprendió de un gran líder.

 **Amatista**

La única gema que se podría considerar 100% terrestre, a ella le da risa el modo en que Peridot se aterra por los Vexacons, algo en lo que ella no tiene preocupaciones en enfrentarlos, obstinada y muy impulsiva, a veces subestima de más a los terribles Vexacons y se mete en problemas, tiende a jugarle bromas a Dinobot, porque se divierte mucho viendo cómo se enfurece y comienza a destruir todo a su alrededor por causa de sus bromas.

 **Peridot**

La pequeña gema del Planeta Madre, ahora como el integrante científico de la Crystal Gems, ella se asustó de sobremanera cuando se enteró de que los Vexacons estaban en la Tierra, pues Peridot ha sido testigo de cómo muchas Gemas fueron destruidas por ellos en batallas pasadas y viceversa, es por ello que se aterra en extremo cuando Dinobot se les une, además de Perla, ella es quien más desconfía del guerrero, llamándolo "tonto" con mucha frecuencia y provocando que Dinobot más de una vez trate de despedazarla, pero no deja de reconocer que la tecnología que proporciono es muy útil.

 **Lapis Lazuli**

La Gema más resiente del grupo, aunque al principio no estaba interesada en formar parte de los rebeldes, por insistencia de Steven, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a cada una, aunque ve en Steven a su mejor amigo, eso no evito que se sorprendiera mucho cuando Steven le ofreció su amistad a Dinobot, con quien parece llevarse mejor que con las Gemas, debido a que ambos se sienten de maneras similares, por lo general, Lapis protege a Peridot de los arranques de ira de Dinobot y de sus intentos por destruirla cuando lo insulta, acción que no entiende porque lo hace, es decir, proteger a Peridot.

 **Dinobot**

Antiguo general Vexacon, pero fue exiliado después de que intento apoderarse del trono de la reina, de algún modo se las ingenió para llegar a la Tierra, donde busco unirse a la Gems como líder, iniciando una batalla entre él y Garnet, misma que finalizo cuando Garnet le salvo la vida, debido a esto, Dinobot acepto ser un miembro más del grupo, un feroz guerrero, pero con un código de honor indestructible, poco a poco, comienza a respetar el liderazgo de Garnet y a encariñarse con las chicas, sobre todo con Steven y Lapis, no tolera las bromas de Amatista y por lo general siempre está peleando con Perla y Peridot, insultándose de modos que a Amatista le parecen muy divertidos, irónicamente se lleva mal con Rubí, pero muy bien con Zafiro.

 **Connie**

La mejor amiga y el interés romántico de Steven, ella se une al equipo después de pasar una dura prueba que Perla le sometió, aunque Dinobot muchas veces asegura que no se hará responsable por el bienestar de la chica, más de una vez la ha protegido, hecho que lo molesta mucho porque deja de pelear por protegerla.

 **Vexacons**

Un imperio de máquinas conquistadoras, los cuales se dedican a destruir mundos y consumirlos para alimentar sus ejércitos, son enemigos jurados de las Gemas del Planeta Madre, enfrentándose en batallas devastadoras cada vez que se encuentran, sin embargo, el armamento de los Vexacons es sumamente superior al de las Gemas, aunque esto no siempre les garantiza la victoria.

 **Reina Xanadu**

Líder supremo de los Vexacons y madre de Tenaya y Arturina, es una conquistadora fría y calculadora, desprecia la vida orgánica con todas sus fuerzas, pero este odio es opacado por la aberración que siente hacia las Diamantes, a quienes llama antipáticas, creídas, presuntuosas, buenas para nada, etc. Del mismo modo, las Diamantes la consideran un pedazo de chatarra inservible que necesita conocer su lugar, si bien sabe que su ejército es muy superior al de las Gemas, no deja de ver el lado peligroso de ellas, pues la reina le teme a la habilidad que poseen de fusionarse, sabiendo que si esta habilidad fuera usada en todo su potencial (como la usan las Crystal Gems), podrían volverse una fuerza realmente peligrosa, es por ello que cuando se entera de la existencia del Cluster, su intención es apoderarse del mismo y usarlo contra las Diamantes, aunque parece tener un objetivo más oculto, pues ella no participa inicialmente en la invasión a la Tierra.

 **Princesa Tenaya**

Hija mayor de la reina y hermana de Arturina, la líder encargada de la misión de apoderarse del Cluster, es una guerrera sumamente poderosa y peligrosa, se toma las cosas con seriedad, aunque si sus planes no salen como ella espera pierde el control con facilidad, protege mucho a su hermana menor y siempre trata de que se comporte como toda una conquistadora, una maestra del látigo y la espada, tiene una fuerte rivalidad con Garnet, de quien constantemente se burla por ser una fusión y ser incapaz de pelear separadas.

 **Princesa Arturina**

Hija menor de la reina y hermana de Tenaya, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, ella es un poco más mimada y consentida, teniendo el cuerpo de una joven de 17 años, pero la mentalidad de una niña de 7, aunque busca la conquista de la Tierra, no deja de verle las cosas divertidas que tiene, tales como videojuegos y mascotas, siempre queriendo conseguir una mascota, pero no hay que subestimarla, pues como su hermana, es una gran guerrera, maestra del arco y la espada, siente aberración hacia Perla y Lapis por razones desconocidas.

 **General Benag**

Primer general de la armada Vexacon y el guerrero más letal de la reina, conocido en el Planeta Madre como el "Asesino de Gemas", pues cuando una Gema lo enfrenta, nunca regresan vivas, su cuerpo está hecho con fragmentos de gemas rotas que él destruyo y coloco en su cuerpo como trofeos, fue enviado por la reina para aconsejar a sus hijas y mantenerlas bajo control, evitando que hicieran algo que alertara a las Diamantes de su presencia en la Tierra, por lo general no participa en los encuentros con las Gems, debido a que las considera Gemas Defectuosas, fue él quien desterró a Dinobot, es un fiel creyente de la superioridad de los Vexacons sobre todas las demás razas.

 **General Yogos**

Segundo general del imperio, un enorme robot corpulento, el cual tiende a hablar con distintos acentos europeos, tales en los que destacan el alemán, ruso, británico, etc. Considera que la fuerza bruta es el mejor modo de acabar con el enemigo, hecho que siempre prueba al vencer a sus enemigos solo usando eso, Yogos es más abierto a participar en batallas y no duda en enfrentarse a las Gems directamente.

 **General Gia**

El miembro técnico del imperio, autoproclamada la mente más brillante del universo, sin embargo, debido a un fracaso que tuvo hace años en una batalla contra las Gemas del Planeta Madre, la reina la castigo de manera brutal y ahora debe usar una máscara que cubre la parte inferior de su rostro, dejando solos sus ojos expuestos, es por ello que guarda un profundo rencor hacia todas las Gemas del universo, si bien cree firmemente en la superioridad de las máquinas y considera a los humanos débiles por sus emociones, parece estar enamorada de Benag.

 **General Acturus**

El último de los guerreros de elite de la reina, un sujeto sumamente extraño y bastante peculiar, no solo por su diseño, sino porque además de todo, es un lunático sádico, aunque sus intentos de ser sanguinarios lo hacen parecer más un payaso, es un formidable guerrero, pero bastante torpe y al igual que la Princesa Arturina, encuentra divertido el planeta Tierra, llegando a tener un extraño gusto por comer pizza, siendo este su mayor placer.

 **Comandantes**

Los guerreros de mediano rango del imperio, por lo general son usados para cumplir misiones que las Princesas les indican en la Tierra.

 **Vexabots**

Los soldados de menor rango de los Vexacons, los cuales solo viven para obedecer órdenes, aunque existen muchos tipos de Vexabots, entre los que destacan los aéreos, terrestres y marinos, los más poderosos son aquellos que poseen forma de guerreros samurái, estos solo sirven a la familia real (la reina y sus hijas), mientras los más débiles son aquellos que asemejan a guerreros esqueletos.

 **Otros**

 **Optimus Prime**

El más grande y antiguo héroe del universo, hace muchos años él peleo por salvar la vida de todo el universo de las manos de quien considerara su hermano, así como también del gran destructor de mundos, usando la legendaria Matrix del Liderazgo, la cual, según las leyendas, quien la posee tendrá derecho para gobernar al universo, él es quien inspiro a Rose Cuarzo a proteger la vida y libertad de aquellos que no podían, fue un líder sabio y justo, el cual murió heroicamente al destruir al Gran Destructor con la Matrix, misma que desapareció en el espacio sin dejar rastro alguno, perdiéndose entre las estrellas y convirtiéndose en una leyenda más.

 **Megatron/Galvatron**

El antiguo conquistador del universo, hace siglos trato de conquistar todo el universo y someterlo a su voluntad, su sed de poder incluso lo hizo unirse al Gran Destructor, pero tras una dura batalla, Optimus Prime consiguió derrotarlo, salvando de ese modo al universo y liberando a todos los planetas que tenía oprimidos bajo su cruel tiranía, no se sabe que fue lo que ocurrió con los restos de su cuerpo tras su derrota a manos de Optimus.

 **Unicron**

Conocido como el Gran Destructor y Creador del Caos, es la fuerza maligna más poderosa del universo, un ser tan grande que puede destruir planetas, su objetivo fue destruir el universo y crear una era de caos, pero Optimus Prime, quien logro vencer a su heraldo, Galvatron, uso los poderes de la Matrix, la única fuerza capaz de destruirlo y lo detuvo, pero al hacerlo, Prime acabo con su propia vida y en cuanto a Unicron…su restos desaparecieron en la infinidad del universo.

 **Esto también incluye a sus OC, cualquier duda que tengan ya saben que pueden preguntarme con toda confianza.**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y estas son las biografías de los personajes, aún estoy pensando en un Tráiler para este fic, así que puede que tarde un poco en subirlo, pero como con mis demás obras, también incluiré los datos para los OC hasta tener ambas cosas.**_

 **LES RECUERDO QUE AUN NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO OC PARA ESTE FIC, ASI QUE EVITENME LA PENA DE REPETIRSELOS, POR FAVOR, YO LES DARE EL AVISO DE A PARTIR DE QUE MOMENTO LOS EMPIEZO A RECIBIR.**

 _ **Por mi parte es todo, cualquier duda que tengan sobre los personajes o los datos que voy a pedir pueden dejármela en un comentario de "Guerreras de la Amistad" o enviármelo por PM.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…luego...si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nuevamente los prometido es deuda y hoy finalmente les traigo el que sería el tráiler de este nuevo fic titulado "Guerra Vexacon", espero les guste como quedo, porque a decir verdad, siempre tengo dudas con los Tráiler, me pregunto si quedaron bien o no, pero bueno, ya no los entretengo con esta charla.**_

 **AUN NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO DATOS DE OC, PARA QUE POR FAVOR SE EVITEN DEJARMELOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS**

 **www. youtube watch? v=JwhjLG1Fetk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=sltJ_KUy0gQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de ese Tráiler**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tráiler**

En el Planeta Madre, hogar de todas las Gemas del universo, una reunión entre las poderosas Diamantes se estaba llevando a cabo, para saber del avance del Cluster.

-Falta poco para que emerja-.

-Y cuando lo haga, Xanadu no será la única con el poder para tomar el universo-.

Lejos de ahí, otra raza de conquistadores destruía su más reciente conquista-Inicien el consumo del planeta-.

-Mi reina, capturamos a estas Gemas tratando de huir del planeta-.

 **Dos razas enfrentadas**

 **En una guerra sin cuartel**

 **Por el dominio total**

-¿El Cluster? Así que esas odiosas Diamantes desprecian la fusión entre diferentes Gemas, pero no tienen problemas en crear fusiones artificiales, que bajo han caído. Ese Cluster tiene que ser mío-.

 **Una guerra por el dominio**

 **Un campo de batalla**

 **La Tierra**

-¡Los Vexacon han llegado a la Tierra!-grito Peridot alarmada.

-¿Qué son los Vexacon?-pregunto Steven.

-Son los enemigos más grandes del Planeta Madre y los conquistadores más crueles que han existido-explico Peridot.

 **Una rebelión**

 **Enfrentado a dos enemigos formidables**

-¡La Tierra está bajo nuestra protección, váyanse ahora mismo!-indico Garnet.

-No podemos hacer esto Gema, ya que mi madre tiene un interés especial en lo que se esconde en este patético planeta-.

 **Enemigos formidables**

 **Aliados poderosos**

-Mi nombre es Dinobot, he abandonado a los Vexacon para unirme a su equipo como líder-.

-¿Acaso dijo líder?-exclamo Perla.

-¡Te estoy retando fusión a la batalla decisiva! ¡El ganador será el líder y el perdedor será destruido!-.

 **Batallas legendarias**

 **Un legado olvidado**

 **Un misterio oculto**

-¡Es el diario de Optimus Prime!-grito Peridot emocionada.

-¿Quién es Optimus Prime?-pregunto Connie.

-¡Él fue el más grande héroe de todo el universo, la razón por la cual Rose formo la rebelión y lucho por este planeta!-declaro Perla.

-Él creía en la libertad de todo ser vivo-dijo Lapis con algo de dureza.

 **Un gran poder**

 **Que puede dar el universo**

 **A quien lo posea**

-La Matrix del Liderazgo tiene que ser mía y cuando la tenga en mi poder, hasta esas inútiles Diamantes se arrodillaran ante mí-.

 **Y un antiguo mal**

 **Que se creyó destruido**

 **Retornara**

-¡Nadie pudo vencer al Gran Destructor, ni siquiera Prime lo consiguió!-.

-Había pensado perdonar al Planeta Madre por sus insolencias, pero ahora será el primer planeta que destruya-.

 **Una guerra por el futuro**

 **De todo el universo**

 **Grades sacrificios**

 **Terribles pérdidas**

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Amatista.

-Cuenten mi historia…-.

 **Nuevas fusiones**

-¡Puedes llamarme Amazonite!-.

-¡Yo soy Esmeralda!-.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-.

-¡Soy la heredera de Optimus Prime, la guardiana de Rose Cuarzo! ¡Soy Prisma Prime!-

 **GUERRAS VEXACON**

" _ **Adelante Garnet Prime"**_

-Optimus-.

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 **EN FANFICTION**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto concluyo el Tráiler, espero les haya gustado, ya que no se me ocurrió nada más, espero les guste, ya que de ustedes depende que este fic sea tan exitoso o incluso más que mis obras anteriores.**_

 **AUN NO RECIBO DATOS PARA LOS OC, LES DIGO ESTO PARA EVITAR QUE ME LOS DEN EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, YA QUE HA PASADO ANTES, SI ME LOS DEJAN NO LOS VOY A CONSIDERAR**

 _ **Nos vemos…en Guerreras de la Amistad…si Dios quiere..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, creo ya ha llegado el momento de darles lo que todos esperaban, la hora de dar los datos para los OC, les recuerdo que deben poner especial atención a las notas que dejare para que no haya problema…vaya, siempre que pido datos de OC tengo sentimientos encontrados, ya que eso significa que otra obra está por terminar, siempre me siento algo…cabizbajo cuando eso pasa, pero bueno, todo principio tiene un final.**_

 _ **Y he aquí los datos**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **TODO TIENE QUE SER ABSOLUTAMENTE LO MAS CLARA Y DETALLADA POSIBLE**

 **Nombre del personaje**

 **Apariencia física:** como es físicamente, que viste, etc.

 **Personalidad:** si es de carácter calmado, alegre, miedoso, gruñón, bipolar, tripolar, etc.

 **Bando:** si se vuelve aliado de las Crystal Gems, es un Vexacon o una Gema del Planeta Madre o simplemente alguien neutral.

 **Biografía:** una breve historia del personaje, procuren que no sea muy larga ni muy corta, algo que narre como es su personaje y sus vivencias sin tener que ser algo sumamente largo.

 **NOTAS**

 **1.- Me preguntaron si el personaje podía pertenecer a otra raza, esto es aceptable, lo único que les pido es que no quieran hacerlo Saiyajin, Kryptoniano, Namekuseijin, de la especia de Freezer, etc. Es decir, razas que definitivamente no podré incluir en este fic, preferiblemente sería bueno que ustedes mismos crearan su propia raza.**

 **2.- Nuevamente no se tocar el tema del Multiverso, para que eviten mencionar que su personaje viene de otro mundo.**

 **3.- Los datos los comenzare a aceptar una vez que suba el capítulo 37 de "Guerreras de la Amistad", datos que me den antes de que suba ese capítulo NO los tomare en cuenta.**

 **4.- La fecha límite para entregar los datos de sus OC será hasta el capítulo 41 de "Guerreras de la Amistad", si me dan datos después de que suba ese capítulo entonces ya NO LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

 **5.- Los datos me los pueden dar en un comentario de "Guerreras de la Amistad" o enviármelos por PM, como ustedes prefieran.**

 **6.- Si ustedes gustan (esto es opcional) pueden hacer que su personaje haya conocido o presenciado la antigua guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons, explicando cómo afecto esto a su personaje, pero esto ya es opcional.**

 **7.- Cualquier duda que tengan pueden hacérmela en comentarios de "Guerreras de la Amistad" o enviármela por PM.**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, ya quedaron los datos, espero tengan las cosas un poco más claras para el diseño de sus personajes, ahora las notas finales:**_

 **-PROCUREN RESPETAR LAS FECHAS LIMITES PARA ENTREGAR A SUS OC, PORQUE DEFINITIVAMENTE LAS VOY A CUMPLIR.**

 **-SE APLICARA LA MISMA REGLA QUE EN MIS OTROS FICS, EN LA CUAL LOS COMENTARIOS GARANTIZARAN LA PARTICIPACION DE SU PERSONAJE.**

 **-Recuerden que antes de este fic haré uno corto llamado "La Princesa y el Demonio", con la finalidad de descansar un poco de los fics de acción, pero les puedo asegurar que sus personajes y datos ya los tendré guardados.**

 _ **Si ya todo quedo claro, entonces me despido y les doy a todos una cálida bienvenida.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Guerreras de la Amistad…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
